Aesthetics
by CMW2
Summary: Part 4 of ? of My Green Eggs and Ham series: During a heatwave,M&M enjoy some early morning skinny dipping and conversation; Rated for sex and language; 38th in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Okay, in Putting Down Roots, two people asked for M&M loving in the pool and that's what's up. I go back to school on the 8****th**** so I'm trying to hit 60 stories before then. I'm pretty close and soon, I'll hit my ultimate goal of 100. No worries, I won't stop writing after that but I really think it's awesome when authors have 100, 200, and even **_**300 **_**stories on here. It shows passion and commitment and I want to join that group badly.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

All right, he knew that it was New Mexico and it was a desert climate but…Jesus Christ on a cinnamon graham cracker, it was _**hot!**_ It hadn't been so hot in the 7 years and counting he had been in town and Marshall Mann felt like he was going to melt into a puddle of badass lawman. The city of Albuquerque had been trapped in a week long heat wave and even he was feeling the strain. He was tired. He was snippy and most of all, Grendel was at peace because it was just too damned hot to even _**think **_of mounting his woman…

Speaking (well, thinking) of Mary Shannon, where was she? She wasn't in bed with him and by the sounds of things, not even in the house. With a low groan, Marshall sat up on the bare mattress and nearly tripped over one of the numerous fans as he set out to find her. Mary was volatile at best but extreme heat made her go crazy. She wasn't a complainer. In fact, she_** loved**_ it when it got like this but Marshall found that it was best to keep her within reach once the temps got into the high 90s-low 100s so she wouldn't get herself arrested.

"Mary?", he called.

A faint splash outside gave him her location. Pulling on a pair of his discarded boxers, he slid open the door and saw her swimming leisurely in the pool….naked. His sky blue eyes nearly fell out of his head as she climbed out, looking like a blonde Venus. Drops of sweat and pool water raced down her nubile form and a low growl escaped him throat as she gave him a cheeky smile.

"Morning, Marshall. Hot, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you are. You wanna tell me why you're skinny dipping at 4:39 in the morning?"

"Because if I did it at 4:39 in the afternoon, I'd give the dirty old man in the house behind us a show. I know you wouldn't like that."

"Damn right, I wouldn't." he agreed as he wrapped his arms around her slippery form, burying his face in her ripe curves. She smelled like sweat, chlorine and jasmine and tasted like mischief.

Mary cooed as he pressed kisses to her offered throat and he shucked off his boxers as he walked them backwards towards the water.

"If I'm in there Cowboy, then you are too." she threatened as she wrapped her legs tight around his waist.

"I know. Isn't it great?" he quipped before sending them into the water with a triumphant splash.

_**/**_

Skinny dipping had always been a favorite summer activity with her.

What little bit of a criminal record she had was related to it: Trespassing, Indecent Exposure, Lewd Vagrancy…whatever. It was worth it every time. There was something about escaping into the cool body of water that made even the hottest of hot days feel like an afternoon in Eden.

Or maybe it was just her companion. Contrary to his behavior in the past, Marshall was no prude. He was a delightfully sick minded and perpetually horny man. After he had moved in, he had let her in on the existence of his inner beast. Being the nerd he was, he named it Grendel and it was directly responsible for the bold actions of the Office that got them together in they way needed to be. For that alone, Mary would be forever grateful to it... and for Marshall.

Right now, she'd be even more grateful if Marshall would quit teasing and do her already. She'd been ready as soon as he looked at her with such awe and raw need so all of this foreplay was really…

"_**Fuck**_…" she whimpered as his fingertips toyed with her aching clit.

"I like that idea."

Even though they had been an intimate relationship for a little over half of a year, having him inside her was just as intense as the first time. Marshall braced her in the deep end of the pool and she clung to him like a baby koala, not wanting to slip and hit her head. His eyes were sharp and content, the color of Marshall Blue. The closest she could get to naming it properly was cobalt but it didn't fit. Maybe those overpaid jackasses at Crayola could come up with something…oh, god…

The water around them added a new dimension to their lovemaking (it certainly was lovemaking now) and made for less friction. He moved slow but deep, making soft moans escaped her parted lips. Marshall captured them in a long kiss and Mary shivered with pleasure as her orgasm began to pick up speed.

A long, loud moan was the only noise she was capable of making as it bubbled over, filling her with warmth that had nothing to do with the humid heat and everything to do with her beloved Cowboy. He bit down on her lower lip gently as he came inside her, his fingertips digging into her hips as she treaded water for both of them.

She let out a satisfied sigh and he pressed a tender kiss to her shoulder after they climbed out.

"Look." she urged gently, pointing east to the fiery sunrise. "It's beautiful."

"It is. You know I never imagined you to appreciate aesthetics."

"I do. Just different kinds. The sound of a freshly cocked Smith and Westen…that's my Mozart and seeing you Spartan kick an idiot away from a witness…that's my ballet.", she replied with a shrug.

Marshall chuckled and wrapped her in a large fluffy towel, one already secured around his slender hips. Taking his hand, she led him back inside to their bed.

She wanted to lay with him for a while before the inevitable, Hot as Hades Witness screw-up called for their attention.

The little moments with him, whether they were naked or not, kept her sane.


End file.
